Achilles Heel
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: Everyone has a weakness, even Wolfram. Yuuri just has to figure out what it is. Yuuram/Wolfyuu. Fluff. Dedicated to a very special reviewer.


**Hello all! I know what you are saying 'You need to be working on your chapter fic!' and I am, but I felt like I needed to do this, first.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to a very special reviewer. This reviewer goes out of their way to make me and my stories feel special and one-of-a-kind. I always look forward to reading reviews from this person because they are always encouraging and very flattering to read. Getting reviews like those seriously makes my day. I've actually had very bad days before where it only took a solitary review from this reader to brighten it up. I am very glad that this person considers me a favorite author and continues to read and review because they are an inspiration for many of my stories. I've felt like writing more and more knowing that I have this reviewer behind me to give me kind words. They always treat stories that I feel aren't really good as treasures and for that, I am eternally thankful. **

**Amed, if you are reading this, I want you to know that every word you give me makes my day. Thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer! You go above and beyond to make me feel like someone special and I could not ask for a better reader. I want you to know that I save your reviews so that I can reread them when I'm feeling down. Thank you for always being there~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

At the present moment, Yuuri Shibuya was on a mission. Yes, that's right. A mission. It wasn't something that he had been told to do, of course because he was the king, so he had given himself orders to complete said task. It would be a daring, grueling, life threatening, scary, and noble task. Something that no one else had ever dared to try before. He would be awarded for it like a hero.

He imagined the crystal tears running down Gwendal's face as he applauded and congratulated Yuuri for his good deeds. He imagined the parties that would be thrown. The gold medals that he would be awarded. They might even erect a statue in the center of the town near Blood Pledge Castle just to make his achievement even more permanent.

The mission: Identify Wolfram von Bielefeld's weakness.

Yes, he knew that it was dangerous. Laughable, even. Wolfram? A weakness? But it was true! Yuuri knew that every villain had an Achilles heel. Never mind the fact that Wolfram wasn't a villain, and his name wasn't Achilles. Yuuri still couldn't erase the image of Wolfram breathing fire from his mind. Yes. A fine beast. Just suited for this task.

Yuuri set out on the mission as the sun rose, quickly exiting the bed and preparing himself for a day of heavy duty stalking. He had to follow and observe the enemy in order to see if the enemy would give his own weakness away. He quickly hid in the shadows of his bedroom after dressing and waited for Wolfram to awaken.

As it turns out, waiting for Wolfram to wake up in the morning is a chore within itself. As a general rule, Wolfram did not wake up before lunch, and had Yuuri remembered this fact, he could have saved himself a lot of trouble. He had missed out on both his morning jog and his daily session of catch with Conrad. By the time Wolfram decided to grace the rest of the world with his presence, Yuuri was in quite the foul mood.

The blond rose from the bed like a vampire, sitting up and looking around with glossy eyes. The sight was intriguing to Yuuri because he was never around when the blond woke up. With one shoulder of the nightgown drooping down and blond hair in a disarray, Wolfram began his day.

First, Wolfram stumbled over to the basin of water and washed his face and then teeth, sleep still evident in every fiber of his being. Next, he walked over to the large mirror and brushed his blond hair and pinched his cheeks until they reddened healthily. After running a hand through his hair, Wolfram walked over to the closet and picked out his clothes before dressing for the day, and returning the mirror to inspect his appearance.

By the time the prince was ready for the day, Yuuri was bored out of his mind.

Yuuri was shaken out of his thoughts by the door opening and closing. He quietly scurried over to the closed doors and silently swung them open and tip toed out into the hallway. He looked both ways and caught sight of Wolfram turning the corner and heading towards the dining room. Perfect. Yuuri's first trap was already in position.

Sweets. Cliché, he knew. But still, there was no denying that most tsundere really like sweets, and he couldn't resist testing if his tsundere would have the same weakness. When the blond opened the doors, a vast pile of cakes and pastries greeted him. Yuuri shook in anticipation as Wolfram cautiously stepped towards the tower of sugar.

Yuuri couldn't help the evil chuckle that escaped his lips as he pictured the blond soldier falling to his knees and begging the king to keep his true weakness a secret from the world. And Yuuri would…after some serious blackmailing.

Wolfram closed in on the table and looked around the room. Luckily for him, Doria entered the room and offered assistance to Wolfram.

"Is it someone's birthday, today?" The blond asked the maid.

She paused a moment to think it over before finally nodding. "Ahh! I believe that it is Dorcus' birthday today! How kind that someone arranged such a grand display of cake for him! He'll be so happy!"

Wolfram smiled and nodded. "He'll be pleased. Perhaps you should fetch him? And also arrange for a few sandwiches to be brought to my office."

"Yes Your Excellency!"

Wolfram nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was busy withering away in shock. There was no way that that plan shouldn't have worked! It simply wasn't possible! No matter, though. He'd just have to carry on with plan B.

Yuuri had come up with plan B while staring at a knitted toy that Gwendal had constructed. Perhaps a cute weakness was hereditary? He had made certain arrangements and now, he need only to wait for Wolfram's number one weakness to be revealed.

"Gyah!" Wolfram shrieked as he entered his office. Yuuri grinned and began to congratulate himself on a job well done, when another sound reached his ears.

"Achoo!" Wolfram sneezed, backing out of the room quickly and covering his nose. "Guards!"

Two guards came running down the hallway at a breakneck speed, eager to assist Wolfram. "Yes, Lord von Bielefeld? Is something the matter?"

"Who put all of these cats in here? Everyone knows that I'm allergic!" Yuuri smacked his head with his palm. A medical weakness wasn't really a weakness. This plan was also a failure.

And what did me mean by everyone knew? Yuuri had no clue that he was allergic to anything!

One look inside of the room had the guards dumbfounded. Piles upon piles of cats covered every surface of the office. It was a wonderland of fur and wide eyes. They didn't know what to do about it.

"What do you think that you're doing? Hurry and get these cats out of here before Gwendal sees them!" Wolfram shouted.

Of course, Gwendal chose that moment to enter the scene of the crime. "What about me?"

He curiously peeked into the room, glanced at Wolfram, and then back to the room. "I have raised you well, Wolfram. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, he entered the room and slammed the door behind himself, the distinct sound of a lock clicking breaking the silence.

Wolfram sighed and muttered to himself as he stomped down the hallway, sneezing every once in a while.

No matter, Yuuri thought to himself, he'll just have to proceed to plan C. If cute things wouldn't work, then perhaps gross things would. He mentally prepared himself before storming in heroically.

"Wolfram! Wolfram!" He called, disguising his evil grin behind his innocent smile.

The blond turned to look at the double black. "Yes? What is it?"

"You'll never guess what I learned! Did you know that in an average day your hands will have come into indirect contact with fifteen penises from touching door handles?"

Wolfram took only a half second to digest the information, and within that half second, his face went from pale, to red, to purple, and back.

"Yuuri…" He growled. "You touch fifteen penises a day? You…You…_cheater!"_

"Uh oh…" Yuuri muttered before turning tail and running for his life.

Plan C is a failure.

After hours of hiding in fear, Yuuri finally came out to witness the sun setting. Over all, the day had been a failure. Yuuri was no closer to discovering Wolfram's weakness then he had to begin with.

There would be no medals, no statues…Gwendal wouldn't even cry in happiness!

Sighing in defeat, Yuuri stood and began to walk to his bedroom, intent on getting some sleep and forgetting that today ever happened. He reached the big doors in no time and swung them open dejectedly. Wolfram's pink night gown was the first thing that greeted his news as he dragged his feet and pouted his way to the closet. The blond was lying in bed and reading a book. He had obviously been waiting for Yuuri to return.

The king changed into his pajamas before flopping onto the bed.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked after looking away from his book.

Yuuri sighed before steeling himself and sitting up and look Wolfram directly in the eyes. "Wolfram. I have a question. I've been trying to figure it out all day…"

Wolfram looked surprised by otherwise nodded and urged him to go on.

"What is your weakness?" Yuuri asked, determination burning in his eyes as he inched slightly closer.

Wolfram's eyes widened before softening. "Is that what you've been doing all day? You know, you should really work on your espionage skills because they are really lacking. You have as much tact as a sandbear."

Yuuri snorted but otherwise remained silent.

Sighing, Wolfram spoke once more. "If you wanted to know so badly, you should have just asked. The answer has been in front of you, all along."

Yuuri shifted even closer. "Yes yes? What is it?"

Wolfram smiled before inching slightly closer. "My weakness is you, Yuuri."

And then Wolfram closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Yuuri's gently.

And Yuuri wondered through the haze that covered his mind if Gwendal would cry in happiness, after all.


End file.
